Upon White Shores
by StarSpray
Summary: An elfmaiden witnesses the reunion of Celebrían, her mother, and her husband on the shores of Valinor. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Everything but the narrating elleth belongs to the brilliant Professor Tolkien.

* * *

_Upon White Shores_

Anor rises swiftly as I walk along the shining white sands, letting the long waves wash over my bare feet. All around me the fair voices of my kin lift up in song, greeting the new day with joy. Normally I join them, but today I am content to simply listen.

Over five hundred years I have dwelt here, in Valinor. I came with my friend to help her when she sought healing from a poisoned wound not even her husband could heal. She also walks the shores, far ahead of me, as we do every day, alone with our thoughts. Hers lay always with her husband and children, and mine lay with anything and everything.

After a while Celebrían stops, facing East, from which a steady wind comes, lifting her hair from her shoulders so it streams out like a golden banner, the surnrise turning even the lovely silver tresses that frame her face to gold. I hurry forward to join her, murmuring a quiet good morning. She smiles at me, filled with eager anticipation. "What is happening?" I ask softly, the wind lifting my own dark hair from my shoulders. Celebrían has not smiled so widely since the news that the Dark Lord had finally been vanquished and the reuniting of the realms of Gondor and Arnor, all thanks to two Periannath from the Shire.

We both knew then that Elrond and Galadriel would not dwell much longer in Middle-earth, for the power of Vilya, Nenya, and Narya had faded with the destruction of the One. Mithrandir would also be returning, bearing Narya with him. I know it is Celebrían's greatest hope that the twins will also accompany him. Somehow, she had known in her heart that when she said farewell to Arwen, it had been the last time she would see her daughter.

"There!" she exclaims suddenly, clutching my arm and pointing towards the horizon. A grey ship has appeared, sails billowing out proudly. I can make out someone standing on the deck, hair so much like Celebrían's whipping about her face. "Naneth nîn!" I smile and slip my arm through hers as we watch the ship grow steadily larger.

"Come, to the harbor!" I say finally, pulling Celebrían along the shore. We break into a run, flying across the sand until we join the growing crowd of Elves who have come to greet the Three. Celebrían and I are practically pushed to the front, as all know her heart is on this ship.

The first to disembark is the Lady Galadriel, Nenya visible on her finger. "Naneth!" Celebrían cries, rushing forward to embrace her mother. They exchange a few words as Gildor Inglorion and his folk disembark to be greeted by their kin.

Mithrandir appears on the deck, still in the form of an elderly Man, with him two small figures. Children? No—they are barefoot, and there is curly hair atop both their heads and feet. Periannath! One is very old, with hair like wisps of snow, while the other is young still, with dark hair and eyes the color of the sky. A murmur sweeps through the crowd as they are recognized. The Ringbearer, Frodo Baggins, and his uncle, Bilbo Baggins, the Ring-finder. Frodo is looking around, awestruck and overwhelmed. Our eyes meet for a moment, and I smile, trying to reassure him. Bilbo, on the other hand, is merrily waving at everyone, eyes bright, despite his age.

Elrond is the last to appear on deck. His eyes sweep the crowd anxiously, lighting up with recognition when he spies me. I smile my greetings and nod towards Celebrían, who is still speaking to Galadriel, probably about Celeborn, who I see has not come on this ship.

Finarfin has appeared, however, and Galadriel moves to greet her father for the first time in several Ages. It is then that Celebrían sees Elrond, who all-but flies off the ship to scoop her into his arms. Their greeting is wordless, but much more is expressed through their kiss. There is applause from everyone looking on—Bilbo included, I am amused to note.

The twins have remained behind with their sister. I am not surprised. I do not have the gift of foresight, but I know how close the three children of Elrond and Celebrían are. Arwen has made the choice of Elros, and her brothers will stay at her side until the time comes for her to leave this world for Mandos. I send a silent prayer to the Valar for Arwen, wishing her joy in the life she has chosen.

As the crowd disperses, I look back to the East. The time of the Elves is over; soon all will sail here to Valinor. The time of Men has come. Under the rule of Isildur's heir Middle-earth will prosper, I am sure. I only hope they remember us and our love for that land, and that they continue to share that love.


End file.
